Mariposa Lavador
Mariposa Lavador is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the granddaughter of the Spanish Lady from the folk song of the same name. Posa aligns with the Neutrals as she has no qualms about her story but isn't passionate about reliving it enough to qualify as a Royal. It is also because she doesn't prefer either side of the alignment conflict over the other. Her mind is not finding the perfect guy or arguing on ones' beliefs but rather it is on traveling the world, capture its wonders through art and inspire others along the way. Character Personality *Caring mom friend, will give free hugs. Probably squeezes too hard. *Speculative, can ponder about the world's (or anyone's) problems for hours on end. *A bit of an airhead *Can be flirty if she wants to but doesn't intend to attract much attention. *Very caring, would lend an ear to other people's problems Hobbies and Interests *Cartomancy:Mari is a young cartomancer who's learning her trade, specifically with the Wheel Of Fortune method. Despite what others may think, she's actually a very rational person who bases her predictions on logic from the information given by her clients and the card the picked to figure out the outcome. She even explicitly states that her words are only meant to put them in the best state of mind for success, whether they get a positive or negative reading. Positive ones help build cofidence but one must not become rude and arrogant which may still lead to one's downfall. Negative readings force people to rethink their plans in search of any potential flaws, helping them to reinforce their ideas. After all, no one likes bad news and they'd likely try to deny it. *Cardistry and Sleight of Hand: *Collecting:She also enjoys collecting different types of dice and she considers loaded dice a great find for its rarity. Her collection additionally accommodates different editions of a variety of board games and card decks. She craves the excitement that comes with ripping a booster pack or popping a tin to see the handful of cards that fate has to offer. And the thrill of competition with some good friends. She also enjoys watching Kickstarter funding for new games if not also putting some of her money into the projects to obtain an early edition. *Traveling: Mari loves going out and about. Even as a little kid, Mariposa has been taken on numerous trips abroad. Some were on holidays, others from her parents' business trips. She may not have the time do travel as much with school but she still enjoys collecting stamps and memorabilia whenever she gets the chance, this time from yard sales or asking friends for stuff. *Art: She likes making different paper-based crafts, from greeting cards to diy ninots - figurines that are used for burning, often out of recycled materials she gets around school. Mari owns quilling tool kits and die presses that aid her in creating these works. She illustrates her work with silly cartoons and caricatures of some fictional characters or the recipient of the piece (usually her friends). Her sculptures depict everyday activities or fantastical scenes and can be based on a variety of themes.Most of her work is compiled into colorful scrapbooks that become fuller by the day. She has also learnt to make her own paperclay recipe and has also established a small shop on Itsy Bitsy offering greeting cards and paper-mache figurines. She likes doing caricatures because it is a fun way to accentuate what makes each subject unique, not to make them look ugly. Mariposa is a writer for the entertainment column in the school newpaper. She is an official cartoonist, drawing cartoons relating to each week's hottest news. One of her works include a caricature of Headmaster Milton Grimm, which made headlines on its own. She also designs weekly sudoku boards for each issue. *Fire: Growing up in Valencia meant that fire was a common sight. Not because buildings were burning but because of the annual Fallas festival with its burning statues and fireworks. *Psychology: Appearance Mari has olive skin, waist-length black hair that is either put into two long braids or coiled into a bun and dark brown eyes. She often wears a silver peineta comb carved into the shape of a butterfly, a heirloom she was given during Thronecoming. Mariposa is chubby from a relatively pampered life but it doesn't mean she has been a shut in all her life. Portrayers Face claim In live-action, Mariposa would be played by Gina Rodriguez, known for her role as Jane Villianueva from Jane The Virgin and is the voice actress for Carmen Sandiego in an upcoming Netflix animated series. Fairy Tale - Spanish Lady Main article:Spanish Lady How the story goes Basically an unattractive man finds an attractive woman washing her feet and drying them with coals (alternatively, the lady was doing the washing in candlelight). He spies on her for some time, wandering the streets only to end up in trouble. After being spotted by her, he fails to ever see the girl again and still dreams about her in old ages. In some instances, the man proposes to the woman with material gifts, in which she refuses as she was only interested in him. They get married and lived happily ever after despite their differences. How Mari comes to it (will elaborate on the great quest of the last admirer to win the lady of his dreams) The last Spanish Lady accepted the hand of her unusual suitor and they had a daughter. That girl lived life and had hers, too which was when our girl Mari was born. Paralells *Likes fire. Fire appears in all versions of her story, as burning coals or candlelight. *Has stinky feet. The Spanish Lady in many versions is seen washing her feet. *Interested in cards and fortune-telling. Fortune-related titles. *Likes traveling. What is a Spanish Lady doing in Dublin or London anyway? Relationships Family Lady Cassandra Lavador (grandmother) Friends Renegade Charming *They bonded over a mutual interest in fire. *Posa makes figures for her to burn. Bane O'Rouge (ex-“boyfriend”) *Basically these two met at the Host Club and made a deal to be publically “dating”. *He broke up with her after a while , because he feared this might influence him to find worse affairs acceptable and because he didn’t want to severely ruin her reputation while ruining his. *They remain in good terms with each other afterwards, though. Outfits Basic Posa wears a black cardigan over a white blouse with a monarch butterfly collar.. She has a roulette table skirt with a golden tulle petticoat underneath. Posa has on lace-up socks and peep-toe-shoes. She has a handbag that is made to look like an old fashioned coal iron with an enamel chicken stuck on it. Her hair is put up into a bun, fastened by a silver comb shaped into a butterfly. She also wears red translucent dice earrings. Trivia *Mariposa has a history of suffering from Athlete's foot, much like many of her relatives due to having feet that are more sweaty than most people. This explains why she fears the after math of Grimmnastics and takes great care of her soles, to the point where she uses shower shoes, washes and powders her feet extensively. *Posa likes scented candles with hidden presents inside. She has a shelf where she puts figurines and jewelry that she got from them. She keeps duplicates seperately so she can give them to friends. *She also gives duplicate cards a similar treatment, saving them elsewhere to trade with other enthusiasts later on. * Theme Songs *Wonder by Naughty Boy feat Emeli Sandé. * Here Comes a Thought from Steven Universe. *This Girl Is On Fire by Alicia Keys. Quotes Notes * Mari's name was created by WootdorfFilmCo. * Posa's current concept of being chubby and having interest in collecting board games was originally for an unrealized character, Parlous Riley, daughter of Dicey Riley. Seeing as that story wasn't too Child-appropriate and since Mariposa's old concept was pretty bare, Sola decided to recycle the bits mentioned. Gallery Mariaesthetic.jpeg|Mariposa's Aesthetic Board Jerdberries.jpeg|Mari with Sam and Bane.(1st from right to left) Happy Bday Sola.jpg|By Patchworks Inc Posa by Sebweh.jpeg|By Sebweh Category:Females Category:Nobility Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Neutrals Category:Madame O'Front Category:Spanish Lady